


Levi's quality time with Afton

by CryptidSydario



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Afton being uncomfortably affectionate, Blood and Gore, Daddy Issues, Four concussions are the best way to forget, Gen, Getting vibe checked, Keep pretending and maybe it will work out, Levi gets gaslighted: a series., Shoving fingers where they shouldn't be, Using a stapler to stitch a wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidSydario/pseuds/CryptidSydario
Summary: Upon being attacked by Mangle, the Sass squad decides to start a fight, which leads to one of them, Levi, being separated and injured by his teammate, January. Being hit in the head by the metal monster, as well as having received an axe to the side, the lad quickly loses his consciousness, as his body is being dragged away into the vents, only to awaken...
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fnaf Never Left dnd campaign





	Levi's quality time with Afton

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of an rp me and Jack (Levi's creator) did during the campaign. I've omitted the dice rolls. And i also didn't bother rewriting it so that it wasn't obvious it's an rp. Cringe? Maybe. Let me live.
> 
> Related to this post: https://www.instagram.com/p/CC1nNiwg11x/

At first there was absolutely nothing. It was calm and relaxing. Then there was some kind of buzzing sound, as if there was something working above his head. Opening his eyes, Levi could see nothing, but darkness. No use. His head was still spinning, which was made worse by the fact that he was lying horizontally on a flat surface with no visual marks to cling onto and stop the vertigo. His consciousness was still gently throbbing with pain, two concussions in quick succession will make you feel that. Trying to move, he would realize, that his arm, legs, torso and neck were strapped to the surface. Also while flexing his stomach muscles, Levi would find out, to his horror, that the action stung with piercing pain, that was so much to handle, his mind would get cloudy and flicker for a second. Thankfully, his clothes were dry, which meant no bleeding, which meant not dying for now.  
The last thing Levi could vaguely remember was being lifted up in the air, as his friends ran away from the metal monster. 

Man what is he doing-  
Everything in the past few hours was something like hitting fast forward on a movie. Watching everything out of context. First having fun with his new coworkers and friends.. then trying to survive a metal beast trying to grab them and do... something. Leviathan thought he was going to be fucking sick. He never usually felt sickness when in the air or on a boat or a car.. but now? Just being suspended in darkness was enough to make him let out a quiet groan. He tried to move his arm, but found he couldn't. His brows furrowed as he tried to lift his head, flexing his stomach, only for pain to stab through again. A sudden gasp let his throat as he tensed, before relaxing again. His entire body trying to figure out how to feel or move, but he just tried to at least move his arm. 

God.. what the fuck even happened?? Was everyone safe? Did Mangle bite him as revenge, when he was out cold? God why did everything hurt??  
Well he knew the head part, but not the other parts. He just groaned again and decided to take a shot in the dark, "He... Fuck.. Hello?? Is anyone there?"

Levi could hear the vents buzzing softly somewhere around him. When his eyes focused a little more, he could see the ceiling with an open vent shaft almost directly above him. Lifting up his head, he could make out the edges of a room he was in. Almost empty, although there was a chair in the corner and a door somewhere in the direction his legs were facing. The air was stale and dusty, it smelled of metal and old wet rugs. Other than that... nothing. Not a soul.

Levi just huffed. Shaking his head and looking back up to the vent, almost expecting to see Mangle's stupid mug laughing at him. But he just glanced to his right and then to his left as he murmured, "Swear.. to god if this is actually a Saw movie scene I-" he raised his voice for the next bit. "DO NO WANT ANY OF IT." – before he began to try and get his arm free again, seeing as that had the least amount of pain. But just trying to flex his stomach made him quickly give up as he panted and wheezed. 

"Fuck.. that stings.." – he wheezed before just relaxing again. "....Hope January's safe.. Hope she didn't get taken either.."

Feeling the adrenaline kick in again, Levi pulled on his arm restraint and after a couple of minutes it was loosened enough for him to break it and then successfully free his legs. Two ways were before him: trying to climb the vent or opening the door... Both of those would require him to use his damaged abs, which let a shiver run down his spine. Was this some kind of torture? Did he have to hurt himself? No loud sounds were coming from either place. But listening to the door, Levi could catch a faint and garbled "uwuuwuwuwuwuwu" coming from the other side.

Fuck yeah! He's free!  
He tried to quickly leap off the table, but the feeling of his damaged abs left him feeling fucking awful. He just quickly dropped to his knees and instead looked at his two options. He wanted to use the vent.. But hearing that thing climb it before was too loud... plus he only has one arm. If he didn’t jump high enough or lost his grip, he could fall and possibly alert whatever was nearby, as well as hurt himself more. He looked towards the door and decided to go with that option. The lad kept on his knees as he tried the door knob. Praying it was unlocked.

Pressing his face to the floor, Levi could see through the sliver in the door. Mangle was definitely sitting outside, obscuring the view completely. He felt with his ear two feet trotting towards the room and before he could react, they reached it. There was a loud CLICK, as the door flung open, smacking Levi in the nose. The light poured out of the corridor, blinding him for a second, before he heard a British voice say: "Ah! Already awake? I'm terribly sorry, i thought i gave you the right dosage," – a carefree and relaxed, blocking the doorway, stood William Afton. "Get him on the table," – he commanded, stepping inside and leaving an opening for Mangle to scramble in and grab Levi by the hand.  
Afton looked different now, messy and weirdly energetic?

Man he really is slow today-  
And getting hit in the face so fucking much wow. A third hit and he was flung backwards. Holding his nose with a furrowed brow as he peeked up. Trying to blink away the blinding light before he just.. kept staring..

Only to see his boss standing there.  
Ok now he was getting the chills that everyone else had. His eyes widened again and before he could say anything, Mangle was already heading towards him and grabbing him. God he still felt sick, but he tried to get his hand away from Mangle before just shouting, "Y'know, I was really on the fence with an attacking animatronic roaming around, but now I'm not so sure I like it!" 

He managed to get on his feet and still tried to pull away from the animatronic, before just looking back at William, "What the hell's going on?! How'd you even get here without us knowing?"  
"Hah! Now you're asking the right questions, luv! Come on, I'll need you to lie down," – he smiled, as Mangle picked Levi up and slammed his back on the table. There was now a bright light in the room. "Oh, your arm is quite strong, i forgot about that," – he scratched his head, before turning on his heels. "Keep guard, sweetheart," – he ordered to Mangle, who let out an obedient "uwu" and held onto Levi's arm like a handcuff.

William left the room, only to return a minute later, holding an actual pair of handcuffs. Without hesitation he smacked them onto Levi's arm and the table's leg. "Don't get the wrong idea now…" – he said, not really talking to the lad. "You're a good kid. Such a shame what's about to happen," – William smiled with such tenderness in his voice, it was almost uncharacteristic of him. Meanwhile Mangle strapped his legs back. "How ya feeling? "

So much for fighting-  
He couldn't do much against the animatronic fucking picking him up and slamming him down onto the table. The wind knocked out of him for a few seconds as he gasped and tensed. Furiously blinking his eyes along the bright light, as he slightly turned his head before simply chuckling. "Gotta make up for the missing arm-" – and he coughed instead, as pain ran through his entire body. Not only his head, but his stomach as well. Being slammed into the table was…  
Not fun.

But as William left, he simply turned to look at Mangle and just clicked his tongue. "I really don't like you. And that lipstick is gross."  
Hah. Got'em.  
With William coming back, Levi quickly turned his head and furrowed his brows. Shit he can't break out handcuffs. Fuck. FUCK-

They were quickly strapped on and he was left stuck to the table again. He simply laid there, helpless, as he felt his legs being held down again. He clenched his jaw, as the light was getting too painful to even look at with his eyes closed. But at the question, he just slightly scoffed and glared at Mangle. "Felt like I got hit by a white and pink dump-truck. Not feeling too great. But I guess the adrenaline of possibly dying is keeping me from feeling it." – He murmured the second part before just looking at William.  
".....What're you gunna do?"

"Ugh, feel like I'm molesting a child," – William said with a look of disgust on his face, as he reached out his shaky hand and pulled up the side of Levi's shirt. "Take a look."  
To Levi's dismay, there was a 4 inch deep 6 inches long wedge-shaped wound on his left side. It was open, though not bleeding, and he could see something moving in there. His muscles. 

William's hand steadied as he trailed the irritated edges of Levi's broken skin with his fingertips, making the lad squirm and try to wiggle away. Without warning, Afton pressed his bony fingers into the warm inside of the cut, submerging them in the coagulated blood and mucus inside of it. To say it hurt was to say nothing. Levi was immediately knocked out of breath, as his abdomen seized. He couldn't make his diaphragm do anything, and his heart was racing. With each heartbeat, his flesh seemed to tear further and further. He fucking shoved his fingers into the wound and was now watching Levi grunt and grasp for air, unable to let out a single scream. Afton's expression was that of delight. This was exactly the type of scenario a person experienced in a dream: they desperately needed to scream, but found their voice weak and almost non-existent. Except it wasn't a dream, it was all horrifyingly real. 

"Well," – he laughed, yanking his fingers out of the wound and wiping them on his jacket, "I'm not about to monologue, unless I'm doing things at the same time." God it felt like he pulled out Levi's soul in that moment. How hasn't he passed out by now?  
"Bring me the infusion station, " – William commanded. Without missing a beat Mangle got up and spider-walked out of the room.

The lad already flinched at the hands pulling up his shirt. Just feeling things move was painful in itself. But when he felt the cold fingers trace his flaming, irritating skin, he slightly gasped before just everything hit him at once. His entire body tensing before he was just stuck staring at the ceiling. His entire vision being filled with stars and the black edges slowly enveloped around his corners. His body looked as if it was seizing or about to curl in on itself. His mouth was open and just silently screaming.

Everything seemed to drag on for an eternity that he didn't even realize what William was saying or that he had removed his fingers from his wound.  
God he wished for the sweet embrace of unconsciousness by now, but he just suddenly gasped and kept his back arched as he coughed and wheezed. 

"Wh.. WHAT-" – he gasped. Trying to scream or something, but instead, his voice was just quiet as he simply finished with slurred words, "TH-.... The fuc k...? IS.... I... is... A... infussion... statio n??"  
His hands balled into fists and his nails slowly digging into his palms as he shook his head.

It returned after a while, rolling a two level table on the wheels behind it. "Good dog!" – Afton cheered, pulling up a chair to straddle it. The table, Levi could see, held a weird old-timey looking radio sort of thing. It was hard to make out the details, but there were a bunch of buttons and levers on it. It also held some kind of glass container with a bright white liquid in it. 

"So, i promised you an arm... But you showed up so early and uninvited, I didn't really have much time. But i suppose now that you're here, I don't have to let you go with that arm, so, no materials lost! Really, though, next time you should knock," – although Willy's face was out of view, Levi could feel the sarcasm and salt in his voice. 

He got up and started rummaging through the contents of his "infusion station". There was some concerning clanking of metal heard from it, like rustling through a bunch of forks and spoons. Afton was humming something softly, completely focused on his search, eyes wide and unblinking. "Are you afraid of needless? No reason, just asking. Don't worry about it," – was the question, though the man wasn't interested in the answer, only in keeping the room full of conversation. "This is just a casual chat, like in the car. Yes? The car... Yes. What? The car..." – his trail of thought was interrupted by him finding something.

Afton got up and hovered over Levi, blocking the light with his long body. He was wearing a jacket that hung on his frame like on a clothing hanger. It was clearly a lot bigger in size than he'd normally wear, and was made for someone much bulkier than him, which made the already thin man look like a twig. He was showing off a big syringe, the right size for his dry shaky hand.

Leviathan's breathing was labored and only coming out in bursts. He couldn't feel anything and yet he felt every muscle turning and tightening and squishing together. He never experienced pain like this before. Even his arm getting ripped off was less painful than this madman's experiment. But he finally got his breathing somewhat under control until he heard the other begin to talk and lace every word he had with sarcasm.  
God this was fucking terrifying. He was fucking scared. He should've just stayed asleep. S HIT.

But he furrowed his brows at the mention of needs, "... N.. No.." – he wheezed out his answer before just turning his head to cough a bit. His entire body shaking and he turned back to see the other looming over him. Like death coming to reap his soul on his deathbed.  
His eyes widened as his breathing slightly stopped in his throat before he just clenched his teeth.  
He was going to die here.  
He came to terms with that.  
And he started to silently cry as he just went silent. Looking from the needle to William's shadowed face.

"Oh… Hey now… Hey, shhhh, " – Willy's smirk dropped, as he put the syringe back on the table. The crying actually caught him off guard, and he felt a sting of sympathy towards the kid. God he wasn't that much older than Michael… Chaotic, ruthless, dumb as bricks – this was too close of a descriptor for his son. "Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay. You don't need to be afraid…" – he said gently, leaning even closer. He palmed Levi's cheek, slightly rubbing it with his thumb. Despite being disturbing rat of a man, William still held some amount of fatherly nature, and his voice was now sincere and sympathetic. 

After a minute or so of trying to calm Levi down, he took a few steps back with a heavy sigh. There was still debate going on in his head and it was dragging him in two controversial directions. "Fuck off," – he muttered to himself in a disturbed tone of voice, "Should've offed myself… Too bad for you…" He then took a deep breath, which was interrupted by a little wheeze, curse the neck, and picked up the syringe again. "Maybe you have some other questions? I could answer them…"

Damn you fatherly rat man. How dare you make me feel things. 

Luckily though, it bought Leviathan some time to calm down slightly. His breathing slightly slowing down as he just swallowed the growing lump in his throat. Honestly, crying was just a defense mechanism for Levi. Always has.  
Frustrated? Cry.  
Scared? Cry.  
Laughing and happy? Cry.  
Accepting of your possible death? CrY. 

Levi briefly took his eyes off of William, though slightly leaning into the soft touch. He wasn't sure why, but he was grateful for the soft gesture. Though he was quick to calm down, and his tears easily stopped, he just kept his head turned away from William. At the possibility of his questions being answered, Leviathan just shook his head. "...Sorry," – he cleared his throat, but kept his head turned. "Even with adrenaline, I guess the gravity of the situation just finally hit me. But I only have two, really…" – he went silent for a moment, almost as if he was just someone else entirely instead of the laughing, vibing dumbass.  
"...What's.. What is in that syringe.. and... are you going to kill me right now?"

"Oh, I'd never harm a child. What kind of monster would harm a child? Monster… She called me that, yes, but that wasn't true. I won't kill you right now. And inside this lovely syringe is… How do i put it…" – he tiptoed his fingers around the open wound, almost caressing it, which made Levi instinctively suck in some air and lock in his position. Afton gently pushed the borders of Levi's cut apart, mesmerized by the movement of his muscles, and placed the tip of the syringe into it. "Inside this syringe is… Life? Someone else's." As he slowly pushed the liquid into one of the contracting muscles, the lad could feel something incredibly cold, yet unbearably hot pour into his bloodstream. Whatever it was, it wouldn't let him pass out, instead, filling his body with energy and willingness to fight. 

William quickly turned away and picked up a metal arm, one that looked almost exactly like an animatronic limb, but smaller. It had a few spider-like pincers circling the shoulder. "Bloody hell, get the sleeve off, will you?" – he growled at his dog. The creature let out a sad "uwu" and started ripping off Levi's empty sleeve. "This is going to hurt you so much…" – with that, William pressed something on the arm, activating it. The pincers started to wiggle in the air, giving off a sleek shine. Once pressed into Levi's stump, they dug in, easily piercing the flesh with immense amounts of power and latched onto the bone. He couldn't pass out no matter how hard he tried. His body refused to bleed, but his mind was bleeding instead.

He was tense. Almost as if someone could easily break his body, if they hit it with a hammer or something. He wanted to ask more questions, about what he meant by someone else's «life,» but the mouth of the needle in his muscles made him suddenly gasp and snap his teeth shut with a loud "chomp". His entire body felt like he was on fucking fire, as he couldn't even muster out a scream. His body tried to twist away from the needle, he just started to pant and try to turn off his brain or just zone out, do SOMETHING, but he just felt more aware if anything. 

I mean. He did agree to this in the car.  
But fuck dude this sUCKED.  
He couldn't even brace himself for what was about to happen to his arm or whatever William had in his hands. Instead, he just suddenly arched his back and finally let out a piercing scream into the room. More tears spewed from his eyes as he felt the metal latch on to his arm and dug so fucking far in.  
Holy s hI T THIS SUCK E D.

"Well great! Now let's figure out what I just did!" – William let out a sincere laugh, "Thank god you're not paralyzed. That would've sucked, dear. I mean, concussions will do that to you. You must be hallucinating severely right now..." – his speech trailed off, as he glanced back at the teary eyed kid on the table. 

"Oh... Come on, why are you crying? It's alright, shhh. Is something hurting you? Leviathan, please, talk to me dear. You must be having phantom pains... None of what you're seeing or feeling is real. Calm now, focus on my touch," – Afton said in the softest tone of voice and sank his hand into Levi's messy hair, to gently massage his scalp. The lad was dumb and in pain, it shouldn't have been too hard to convince him that this terrifying situation was actually not real. He forgot about the fucking vents, though. 

"Go back, sho," – he pointed at the vent, for Mangle to disappear. "Oh how i wish i could shove my hand into your stomach and pull out your bloody vocal cords for this... I bet it'd feel really nice and warm in there... I know it would..." – William muttered, sucking in a sharp breath and savoring the image in his mind. The thought was appealing and distracting, he had other things to do still.  
"Let's see what's causing you so much pain, can you tell me? Talk to me please, i really want to help you," – he purred, keeping up the "it's all fake" charade.

The lad's head was scrambled. He could barely hear anything but also couldn't focus on anything. His eyes darting around and unable to focus on anything but the pain he felt within his arm. The wish that this wasn't real was slowly growing more and more and it wasn't helped with William encouraging this false reality. 

His entire body shook and spasmed as his hand slammed against the table and his handcuffs. His tears still fell as he just managed to cry out «arm» and «hurt.» His eyes finally managed to squeeze shut as he clenched his teeth really tight, feeling like they were about to fucking break as he leaned into Afton's touch, wanting this dream to just fucking end already.

Oh, his wishful thinking… He wanted that syringe to just be something to knock him the fuck out and he was simply making up his own hell. But with his brain scrambled and being fed falsehoods was only fueling this as he just gasped and whined, "Just.. W.. Wan.. Wanna wa… wak e up.."

"You'll have to wait a little bit. Listen to my voice. Relax. You have to keep talking, because you cannot escape the pain right now. Tell me how you lost your arm," – William wiped the tears off the lad's face and picked up his good hand, rubbing it with his thumb. At the same time he rustled through the table to extract a common office stapler. "Such a shame, really nice wound," – he muttered again, leaving Levi's hand and pinching the edges of the wound with his fingers, stretching out the skin and placing it between the stapler. Clink! One metal piece dug itself into the skin, tearing a little at the edges, but still holding. This was going to take some time anyways, he might as well have satisfied his curiosity about Levi's arm.

Thank god a british voice was telling him this, cause anyone else it would have been hard to listen to. But Leviathan just opened his eyes slowly, barely keeping his body from shaking as he felt the cold hands touch his irritated skin again. He sucked in a breath and just winced, before he shook his head. "Fuck.." –he murmured a few times before quickly trying to focus on the now. On his words. 

Right.  
His arm.  
God it's been so long since he thought about that. But he took a moment, before quickly opening his mouth and spewing it out. "Wh... When I was a kid.. I had a younger brother… and we liked to play on my dad's tractor. Parents were divorced and we went to his house on the weekends. Owned a farm. Pretty cool as a seven year old. But he accidentally left the keys on the seat and I thought it would be cool to drive it. My little brother, Oscar, was sitting on my lap. I got too excited and told him to drive for a little bit, and I got onto the hood of the tractor. But my shoe got caught on the break and I got flung forward. Right in front of the tractor. My little brother wanted to turn off the thing, but he didn't know how. So he accidentally stepped on the gas pedal instead and then hit the break again, trying to get my shoe back for me. Two giant fucking wheels ran over my arm. Luckily, it didn't have anything on the back but fuck.. It was the worst day ever." He wheezed before he just flinching at the staples again. Trying to calm down, even though a few more drops of tears accidentally crawled down his cheek as he just arched his back slightly. 

"F... Fuck.." – Everything just… Hurt.  
He couldn't fucking relax, no matter how much William tried to comfort him.  
"Fucking... hate tractors now.."

William listened, slightly nodding and making encouraging sounds, for the story to continue. He'd stapled up the would completely now, with it looking like a patch of artificial cloth being held together. He then took out a crooked needle, and began sewing the wound shut. As much as he'd love to tickle Levi insides, he couldn't allow himself to do it. They might've been heard. "Now..." – William said with a satisfied sigh, as he ran his hand across the freshly done work, "I should help you wake up, dear," – he made his voice get deeper, more confident, surrounding. He was relaxed now, almost sleepy looking himself... Afton once again sank his hand into Levi's hair, gently petting it. A minute had passed like this. Silent and relaxing. Then, when Levi's panic almost died down, William grabbed a handful of his hair, pulled his head up and SLAMMED it into the table with a force you'd barely expect from such a lanky man. The hit echoed through the chamber. Levi's head felt like it split apart. At the same time he felt his new arm hit him with an electric shock. William lifted his head up again and brought it back down, harder this time, to make sure the lad had no chance to stay conscious. "Good night, ya cunt," – Afton sighed out quietly.

At this point, Levi was just fucking numb. Too much was fucking happening that everything started to slightly blur together. He couldn't really focus on the hand in his hair but the silence was nice. But then he felt his head lift and connect to the table again. How was he not fucking dead at this point?? His skull probably DID split apart as he just left his mouth open in a silent scream. He was already out cold from the first one, but the second one was just as fucking worse. He didn't even feel the electric shock or the curse from Afton. Ya boy is probably gunna be asleep for fucking e v e r.

Leviathan was slowly coming to consciousness. Still with his eyes closed, he could feel that he was sitting on a chair now. His arms and legs felt cold and heavy, his head was sleepy, but thankfully it didn't hurt. Doing a double take, the lad could realize that yes, his arms, plural. He could feel his left arm, although as if through fog, but he could recognize that his fingers were touching each other. There was no pain... At all. There was nothing. Shifting a little and expecting to feel the sting in his shoulder, he found nothing. His axe wound was bandaged and answering with dull pulling pain, but nothing more. Sounds of a conversation were leaking into his mind. There were two people in the room with him. 

"...Why do you insist on keeping this job anyway?" – the first voice was, to his absolute terror, Afton, who sounded tired and calm. The second voice, however, was Isa's, which meant at least she knew where he was.

"I dunno. Maybe I'm punishing myself for something... Or maybe i like the thrill. You know, being in close proximity of death is something i need. I'm not planning to live past my forties anyways..." – she said, completely aware that her boss was well into his forties. "Anyhow. If you don't find me another manager i will make sure this building violates every OSHA regulation there is."

"Bold of you to assume it doesn't already," – Afton chuckled, before making a pause with a heavy sigh. "Look at that, the kid is awake!" – he said, surprised, but too devoid of energy for it to sound sincere.

"I'll go meet the others..." – was the response, as the manager left the room with the sound of a door closing.

Now being found out and opening his eyes, Levi could see that he was in a small furnished room, with a table, near which he was sat; and some drawers and bookshelves lining the wall. Wherever he was, he and Afton weren't alone anymore. Speaking of which, William took a couple of steps towards him and bent down to look Levi in the face. He was dressed the same as the first time they met him, same orderly hair and clothes. His eyes were half lidded, glassy and red, barely looking anywhere, showing how deathly tired he was. Not even the glasses could hide this fact. 

The pain Levi had endured felt distant, almost not real. How long was he asleep? What happened? Where was he? Despite the memories, despite the very real feeling of Afton's fingers in his flesh, Levi felt calm and compelled to talk to the man, be sincere. He was acting as if nothing had happened, but it couldn't have been all just hallucinations... Could it?

"Leviathan," – called out the soft voice, – "How are you feeling? You've been asleep for a while. Anything hurting you? Do you remember anything?"

It was a weird feeling.. to go from fighting an animatronic chasing you and trying to take you into god knows where, then having a... fucking dream where everything felt so weird and vivid, then just waking up and having a damn arm. 

Huh.  
Gotta admit it felt like he took hard drugs for the first time and was just... man how does he even explain it?  
But the conversation was enough to keep him present, so he didn't slip back into unconsciousness, and he was just confused by it. Gotta love out of context conversations. 

Taking in his surroundings, he couldn't really lift his head to just rest against the back of the chair, everything just felt so heavy and.. weird. Like he was about to under for surgery or something, but was never tipped over the edge and plummeted. It was just like an out of body experience, almost. When Afton came into view, his boss would notice his eyes were rather dilated. That's.. probably not a good thing, but he was fine. It was fine. Levi was mostly just focusing on his new arm. Slightly twitching and pressing his fingers as hard as he could before just letting it fall limp. That was.

Fucking weird.  
But fucking awesome.  
When Afton began bombarding him with questions, he was having a hard time processing it. Heonly knew the first one, his voice slightly slurred as he just cleared his throat, "I... I am.... uh... Fe... Felt... Feel like... got hit by... a truck.." 

But at the other two questions, he instead shook his head. If it was real.. he wouldn't... feel calm around this guy. He would be panicked, right? 

But if it was a dream.. how'd he.. get this arm? Oh man, thinking just made his head slightly pulse, but he sat up straighter, not by much, before just clearing his throat, "Wh... Wha.. Happened?"

"You had some pretty bad hallucinations, while I was installing your prosthetic. You were screaming pretty loud, as if something was hurting you. I think it was because you got hit in the head by Mangle. Concussions do tend to cause hallucinations, and with the pressure of a new limb, i wouldn't be surprised if your mind made up some very realistic images. You were under local anesthesia, though it didn't stop whatever phantom pains you were having," – William trailed off, having lost the power to speak. It was too tiring, trying to make his head work again. But he sounded convincing and truthful.  
Afton took a few steps back, giving Levi a raised brow, and opened the door, holding it that way, implying that the lad was free to leave.

"You should be able to walk just fine, you were out the whole day. I had you checked into a hospital nearby. Thankfully not a serious concussion... The others must be waiting for you already."


End file.
